User talk:T-Rex 882
Welcome to T-Rex 882's talk page. Please feel free to leave a message! No junk or lame comments, they will just end up in the Lame/Idiotic Comments section or simply deleted. I mean it. If you're sad/bored enough to want to trawl through all of my previous messages, you can look through my talk page archives. But seriously, if you're bored, go spell check the articles or something. Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (Some time in November 2009 to March 6th 2010) Lame and Idiotic Comments Made by Idiots None yet. Don't be the first. RE: 900 edits That's cool dude. --Station7 21:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:900 edits Yes, he said that he was busy with featured articles on this Wiki. You can see it on my talk page.--Station7 21:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) What editing box do you mean?--Station7 21:39, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It's my meaning, but on the pages I have created you can better use it like this instead of this: *name *name *name *name --Station7 21:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to do that, but do I nned to find it on the left on my talk page or thr right. I'm not really sure what page you mean.--Station7 21:55, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Test --Station7 22:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Understand I think I understand it. Just copy and edit. --Station7 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Your explanation was much easier then User:ADK46. --Station7 22:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OK, that's why I never understood it. That makes sense. --Station7 22:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And I have created new categories. --Station7 22:23, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I have made the 200 edits. --Station7 23:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Sysop rights Yes, I accept it --Station7 10:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Response Its ok, I've been a little inactive too. I have some new articles i nee dot post to or Dino News. And I told Raptor about an idea i had, and am working on. I could make videos for our featured articles, slideshows of pictures of the dino with music. Im making one for velociraptor now. Wot kind of music do you think I should use? spam box Have a look in the spam box! Raptor 225 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Ok, I'll archive em Video Vids going good. I dont know if u got my message, but i asked wat kind of music i should put it them? Video Vids going good. I dont know if u got my message, but i asked wat kind of music i should put it them? K, then I'm thinking metal for velociraptor. U notice how there is an insert video button, next to the insert picture button? Gigantosaurus Yeah i already made a gigantosaurus video, its on Youtube! But i guess i forgot to put it on the wiki. Oops. Lol, thanks for reminding me im doing it nao. RE: FA Looks to me like a really good article. It should be featured article, I agree. Station7 15:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Protect the userpage I think the userpage should being protected. There are sometimes people who are anoymeus and could remove everything. What happens if... What happens if a Sysop nominate an article? Should people who do that get something to for that? I don't know what, but something. Just a thought. --Station7 14:32, April 12, 2010 (UTC) 3 things I hope you get the user rights from DinoPedia. I don't wanna be hard, but you should protect the main page. Everybody can delete it, you know! And by the way, when is someone a Legendary Sysop? --Station7 14:36, April 15, 2010 (UTC) So, if you're a Legend, then you're a Legendary Sysop? --Station7 17:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, like that. No, you didn't tell me that you had 1000 edits (actually more), but I saw it already and I'm a bit busy. But you're always welcome, if I am busy or not :) --Station7 17:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm an expert in blocking people and always give them a year, if they are not nice to me. Could you tell me where the vandalism was on the T-Rex page? --Station7 18:02, April 15, 2010 (UTC) That's alright. You're the boss :) --Station7 18:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's really vandalism. If I was you, I should protect that page from unregistered people. I hope you agree with me. Then is that page save from people without a name :) --Station7 18:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Sounds good. Tell me when and if it goes through, I'll try and get some of my friends to become fans I'm back I have edited now. Troodon145 13:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Troodon I would like to submit this article for the Article of the month. Troodon145 16:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Troodon I have nominated Troodon for featured article. Rollback post Hello, This is NicoDino and yes, I would be honored to take up the rollback post. Thank you. Rollback post instructions I'm not completely sure, maybe set quick instructions, jst in case? thanks ( 07:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC))